Crisântemos
by T Ani Savioli
Summary: BLACKCEST FEMMESLASH! Bellatrix está deixando a mansão dos Black. Conforme ela se senta tranqüilamente contra a janela, com uma leve lufada de neve caindo nas folhas de outono, a porta se abre... 2º melhor drama do III Fics Awards do 3v
1. As Faces das Flores

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Crisântemos © 2003 Cygnet Committee (theparadoxoofsin arroba hotmail. com)  
Crysanthemums – http/www. fanfiction. net/s/1593735/1/  
Tradução © Ameria  
Capa © Ameria  
Imagem © Amanda Keeys  
Copyright © Dez/2004 

ESTA FANFIC É UMA **TRADUÇÃO

* * *

**

**Crisântemos**

_Estou tão feliz que você veio,  
Estou tão feliz que você lembrou,  
Para ver como vamos terminar nossa última dança juntos,  
Expectante,  
Pontual demais,  
Mas mais que nunca,  
Eu realmente acredito que essa vez é para sempre.  
**Last Dance — The Cure**_

**1. As Faces das Flores**

O sol tinha há muito tempo atrás fixado sombras de rosa, laranja e violeta abaixo dos montes escurecidos. O último dia de outono. O frio viria em breve; esta sempre fora a estação favorita de Narcissa. Ela se lembrava brevemente dos dias em que elas tinham sido mais jovens. Os dias em que tinham dançado sob a lufada de neve nova que caía. Como parecida com um anjo débil ela era então, sua Narcissa, tão próxima da inocência quanto ela jamais estaria.

Se lembrava de como as partículas de gelo tinham se agarrado a todos os fios daqueles longos cílios pálidos. Como o blush iluminava a pele alabastro nas bochechas afiladas e dava vida a um rosto suave de cartum. Muito parecida com uma pintura viva, Narcissa sempre fora imóvel como se fosse imaculada.

Ah, como Bellatrix fora o contrário. Ela não conseguia ficar parada; mesmo em todos os anos de sua existência, nunca fora imaculada, sempre uma beleza de olhos negros, uma mulher feita de fogo, viva demais para ficar num lugar só, constantemente rodopiando e mudando como uma lagarta virava uma linda borboleta.

Esta noite seria a última que passaria na mansão Black. Toda a sociedade bruxa puro sangue tinha cultivado sua casa por um dos eventos previsíveis organizados por sua mãe a cada ano, mas este era um tipo de festa de despedida para Bellatrix, uma festa de noivado com Rodolphus. Porém, ela pertencia a somente duas coisas.

Seu mestre, a quem ela prometera lealdade, e sua boneca de porcelana viva, Narcissa. Não havia jeito de ela seguir outro caminho. Rodolphus seria um bom marido, e ela seria uma boa esposa. Porém, ela nunca o amaria. Nunca conseguiria.

Ela tinha pedido para ficar sozinha. Precisava disso. Deu uma olhadela obtusa para seu reflexo no lampejo na janela. Sua franja batia como fios negros de seda em sua fronte larga, seus olhos cor de avelã fundos se sustentavam naqueles do seu reflexo, como se ela estivesse tentando ler a si mesma. Algumas coisas simplesmente não foram feitas para serem entendidas.

Há quantas horas estava naquele quarto? Por quantos anos tinha ficado contra a janela, apoiando os cotovelos no parapeito, ponderando pensamentos que alguém tão jovem quanto ela fora não teria que contemplar? Aquela fora Bellatrix. E por quanto tempo tinha Narcissa sentado na cadeira do outro lado da cama, balançando para frente e para trás com aquela boneca familiar em seus braços que lembrava tanto a ela? Como aquelas pernas minúsculas ainda não tinham alcançado todo o espaço em cima da cadeira... Como a seda e a renda tinham se espelhado sobre o assento num movimento floral... Como aquele arco minúsculo no encosto sibilava com os movimentos de seu passo...

Aqueles olhos dela eram como diamantes recém-lapidados em seus orifícios oculares, sempre brilhando de malícia incomum a alguém tão pequena. Como as tranças platinadas tinham serpenteado seu caminho pelas costas dela, desviado gentilmente de seu rosto e ficado para trás com aquele familiar grampo de serpente...

Como um fantasma, ela assombrava o quarto, apesar de viver naquela casa a poucas portas de distância. Narcissa tinha saído da festa para ficar pensativa? A probabilidade era pequena. Narcissa chamava a atenção. Ela sempre agarrava qualquer oportunidade de piscar os olhos para quem achasse que valesse a pena.

Lucius sem dúvida estaria lá. Ele, junto de Rodolphus, obviamente. Bellatrix teria que se agarrar ao braço dele, agradecer e sorrir para todos que oferecessem os parabéns. Embora tranqüila por fora, por dentro ela se sentia como se estivesse berrando.

Através das portas de carvalho, podia ouvir a união instrumental e os tons melódicos da conversa humana. Como toda aquela nobreza soava como um coro de pássaros irritantes, as vozes macias e delicadas... Nunca disseram nada a menos que valesse a pena perder tempo com isso.

Os cabelos escuros dela estavam espiralados e presos num nó atrás da cabeça. A seda escura deles ficava muito bem sobre o vestido de cetim, fluindo em cima do assento da janela e sobre o chão. Seus sapatos lado a lado descansavam contra a parede próxima à mesa de cabeceira. Suas luvas se esparramavam sobre a superfície macia do local de descanso dela.

Por um momento ela admirou os detalhes de seu quarto, o artesanato elegante das paredes, a construção de sua mobília que carregava um século de memórias de sua família. Anos de memória das duas irmãs. Como a cada noite os familiares passos de Narcissa vinham tamborilando pelo saguão; as portas se abririam rangendo tão levemente quanto. Ela escorregaria em seus braços e ficava até de manhã.

Bellatrix se lembrou de observá-la, se lembrou de todos aqueles anos desta tradição e elas nunca disseram uma palavra uma à outra. O leve subir e descer do peito diminuto dela, as respirações constantes contra sua pele, e os fios de ouro se misturando com suas cordas cor de ébano. Como Narcissa tinha torcido seus dedos finos entre esses cachos negros até que ela caísse no sono e todo o movimento cessasse...

Se lembrava de vestir Narcissa todos os dias, decidindo exatamente que tons de azul e violeta iriam combinar com ela naquele dia. Como tinha colocado as meias de lã no inverno e meias de seda bordadas na primavera... Como tinha amarrado os por um minuto paralelos buracos atrás de seus vestidos de boneca, atado os laços largos em suas costas, afivelado os sapatos de couro e gentilmente passado o pente por sua juba beijada pelo sol.

Mesmo enquanto elas ficavam mais velhas e suas figuras evoluíam para as de mulheres, Bellatrix ainda colocava as meias, e agora ela afivelava as jarreteiras, ainda amarrava os vestidos — mas agora havia um corpete — ainda escovava os cabelos desnecessariamente, e Narcissa ainda se curvava contra ela de noite.

Bellatrix estava tão envolvida nos próprios pensamentos que não notou a chegada da irmã. Depois de mais uns poucos momentos relembrando, virou-se para encontrar sua irmã mais nova Narcissa parada a sua frente, segurando centenas de crisântemos nos braços. Ela fitou a irmã sem nem piscar, e seu olhar foi retribuído.

— Os últimos brotos da primavera — disse em voz baixa e deixou as mãos penderem ao seu lado conforme as flores anteriormente ninadas caíam de cabeça no colo de Bellatrix e no parapeito da janela. Conforme Bellatrix se ergueu, as flores estremeceram e deslizaram para o chão.

— Cuidadosamente preservadas durante o outono. São um presente — Narcissa declarou insossa. Ela sempre tivera uma entonação de pedra quando falava.

— Eu não tenho amor a flores como você — Bellatrix sussurrou mais para si mesma que para qualquer um, virou-se para a janela mais uma vez, e mais crisântemos brancos se espalharam pelo chão.

— Disso eu sei, mas elas são tão belas, tão vivas, que achei que você pudesse gostar de destruí-las.

— Eu gostaria — Bellatrix quebrou o cabo de uma flor com os dentes e cortou-o na popa com um movimento acentuado. Começou a arrancar as pétalas e a atirar os restos no fogo à sua direita. Por alguns momentos Narcissa assistiu desencorajada.

As amáveis lembranças da primavera se foram nos rugidos das chamas. Bellatrix era feita de fogo. Narcissa levantou as saias e se sentou ao lado da irmã. Quando Bellatrix contraiu a face brava, ela agarrou as flores e raivosamente atirou-as às chamas em montes maiores e mais freqüentes. Soltou um grito de ira quando se virou para encontrar ainda muitas delas espalhando-se pelo chão à sua volta. Ela os varreu e os empurrou para baixo da madeira onde foram pegos rapidamente pela fogueira e se contorceram em cinzas.

Bellatrix, agora ajoelhada diante da fumaça, arfou maldosamente por mais alguns momentos até que mais uma vez adquiriu uma postura passiva. Narcissa permaneceu onde tinha se sentado, no parapeito, segurando a última flor entre seus dedos indicador e médio.

Ela estendeu a mão e Bellatrix tentou agarrar a flor restante; estava prestes a cortá-la em tiras quando olhou para o rosto de Narcissa. A rainha do gelo ainda tinha o braço estendido e parecia congelada no tempo.

— Você destruiria tudo? — Narcissa perguntou gentilmente. A expressão de Bellatrix suavizou e ela apertou os dedos ossudos da irmã.

— Tudo não — Bellatrix pressionou os lábios contra a carne fria da palma de Narcissa.

— Se lembra daquela primavera? — Narcissa fez a pergunta inaudível para ninguém que não fosse Bella. E num instante ela se lembrou.

* * *

A primavera era ainda um verde pálido agarrando-se à bochecha do inverno; a primeira flor tinha brotado bem em frente aos seus olhos. Fora o primeiro sinal de magia de Narcissa, com cinco anos, aquele dia. Narcissa fizera a flor emergir das dobras do branco que se derretia. Bellatrix tinha dez anos então, se preparava para ir para Hogwarts, determinada a defender a honra da família, diferente de sua irmã Andrômeda, que tinha ficado grávida de um sangue ruim e fugido com ele com dezessete anos.

Naquela primavera Narcissa tinha ficado noiva de Lucius, e Rodolphus tinha exigido Bellatrix. Em todos os encontros com os pretendentes, Bellatrix fora rude e detestável deliberadamente, de modo que nunca pudesse ser escolhida. E aquilo dera certo por seis anos até que ele veio.

Ele achou sua vivacidade intrigante. Como ela era mais como um garoto, mas vigarista, controlada, poderosamente radiante. Tão diferente de uma dama e ainda tão feminina, de fato. Ele tinha uma vez requisitado o noivado. Bellatrix não tinha tido escolha. Seus pais estavam felizes de finalmente dá-la, e foi onde a animosidade começou.

Ela mal falava com os pais. Eles eram meros vassalos para trazê-la à existência. Nunca tiveram a pretensão de significar alguma coisa para ela. Não desprezava os pais, mas também não os amava. Seu pai era um homem milionário que enriquecera com o próprio suor, mas nunca estava em casa, e, quando estava, o escritório era onde ficava. Sua mãe se dava ao luxo do glamour, da riqueza, dando festas aqui e ali, ficando cada vez mais obsessa pela glória e honra da linhagem dos Black.

Bellatrix se orgulhava de sua pureza, mas escarnecia a mentalidade régia que vinha com ela. O glamour não era o que ela queria. Era o orgulho. Seu primo mais novo em torno da idade de Narcissa nunca tinha pensado por essas linhas. Ele desprezava tudo ligado à sua linhagem sangüínea, família e história. Queria romper todas as ligações do mesmo modo que Andrômeda. Bellatrix balançou a cabeça, a tola arruinada.

Naquela primavera os seus pais tinham viajado a estação inteira, aquela primavera ela nunca esqueceria. Com Andrômeda fora elas não tinham ninguém para separá-las. Os elfos cuidariam delas, mas elas estavam responsáveis pela casa durante toda a estação. Esta seria a última temporada de Bellatrix em casa, e a primeira de Narcissa sem os pais.

Deram tchau para os pais e imediatamente descobriram o quarto das mil chaves. A casa tinha tantas fechaduras, chaves, portas, entradas, saídas, e Bellatrix estava determinada a explorá-las.

Elas acharam a chave com a impressão digital vermelha manchada nela, e ao sótão viajaram. Bellatrix descobrira esse cômodo secreto com quatro anos. Sempre tinha fitado o pico mais alto da mansão com a janela de vidro única e se perguntado o que tinha lá.

Agora estava proibida de olhar, mas a curiosidade era mais forte que ela, e ela ia tirar vantagem desse momento. Narcissa a seguia de perto, silenciosa como uma boneca e obediente como um cachorro. Quando Bellatrix finalmente subiu a escada, a fechadura não abriu. Talvez fosse a chave errada?

Ela persistiu na fechadura mais uns minutos, e finalmente esta fez um clique e abriu. A primeira coisa que ela notou foi pó. Pó em toda parte. Deixava o ar denso como uma fumaça suja e entrava e saía de seus pulmões. Ela rapidamente puxou um lenço de seu corpete e o colocou sobre o rosto de Narcissa.

Uma vez que ambas entraram no cômodo, a porta se fechou. E não havia fechadura do lado de dentro. Estavam presas. Bella não notou esse problema de primeira. Tudo o que viu foi um cômodo cheio de brinquedos velhos, um carrossel, um grupo de bonecas de porcelana, manequins, lâmpadas, sofás e uma longa cortina que corria em volta do cômodo. Ela vagamente se perguntou o que tinha atrás da cortina, porém estava muito intrigada com o carrossel para se importar.

Narcissa estava com o lenço tapando o nariz e a boca para não respirar o ar nocivo. Bellatrix montou num cavalo de cerâmica e, na mesma hora que tocou sua crina, ele começou a se mexer, rangeu e a melodia que emitia era abafada e assombradora. Narcissa continuou a mover-se furtivamente em direção às bonecas de porcelana, e então gritou.

Bellatrix correu para o lado dela antes que ela pudesse desabar no chão. Os rostos das bonecas de porcelana estavam todos despedaçados, e os que não estavam choravam lágrimas de sangue. Suas mãos minúsculas estendidas para alcançar Narcissa. Os olhos de Bellatrix se arregalaram de medo. Não sabia o que fazer com elas, e Narcissa estava soluçando de medo agora. Ela arranhou o dorso de Bellatrix e gritou em seu ombro.

Bellatrix ninou Narcissa e se afastou das bonecas horripilantes. Tentou abrir a porta, mas se deu conta de que não havia maçaneta, fechadura, nem nada. E ela começou a bater o punho na madeira, chamando pelos elfos-domésticos, por Andrômeda, por seus pais, para que qualquer um viesse ajudar.

Mas a escuridão veio e se foi. Ela não podia ouvir nenhuma outra parte da casa naquele lugar maldito, e se perguntou se podiam ouvi-la. Sentou-se curvada num canto com Narcissa, de quem as lágrimas não haviam cessado. As bonecas continuaram onde sempre estiveram, e suas mãos ainda estavam esticadas para frente. O sangue pingava de seus olhos de vidro e o carrossel ocasionalmente começou sua melodia assombradora. O lugar era mal.

O verdadeiro MAL. Seu mestre não acreditava no mal, mas ela sabia de sua existência. O que quer que guardasse este cômodo, era a mais pura maldade. Depois de quatro dias sem água, comida ou ajuda, ela começou a se desesperar e procurar algo para comer. Não encontrou nada além de pó e montes de cabelo; cabelo que, para o seu horror, tinha montes de carne nas pontas.

Ficou ainda com mais medo do que tinha atrás daquela cortina. O pó empastava o chão de madeira e havia um círculo de pegadas de Bella. Uma hora ela tinha ficado tão brava que tinha pegado uma das bonecas sangrando e a atirado contra a parede, onde ela se estilhaçara e se enrugara no chão.

Narcissa soltou um gemido fresco para este cenário. Bellatrix tinha ficado tão irritada que tinha-na deixado ali para tremer e chorar. Tinha ficado louca com a fúria e arrancou fora a cortina desesperada por alguma comida. O que encontrou a assustaria pela vida toda.

Sete caixões de vidro, cada um com uma pequena criança dentro. A primeira era uma garotinha com o rosto desfigurado horrivelmente. Gêmeos unidos pela nuca, um menininho sem pernas, um bebê de um olho só, gêmeos que pareciam normais, uma multidão de doze bebês todos nascidos prematuros, e finalmente uma garota loira que parecia não ter língua nem mãos.

Isto era o que a natureza incestuosa da família Black produzia. Ela ouvira que na virada do século era costume matar um jovem mutilado ou uma criança que era desonra para a família de alguma forma. Então era isso o que faziam com eles: trancavam as crianças naquele cômodo para morrer, então elas nunca mais poderiam envergonhar a família.

Bellatrix soltou um grito tão longo e alto que não podia ouvir mais nada a sua volta; os caixões preservavam os corpos e ainda, muito devagar, estes decompunham-se. O rosto da garota sem língua estava deteriorando-se no osso. Bellatrix tropeçou de horror, ficando enredada na cortina, que a pegou em volta do pescoço e começou a sufocá-la e, conforme seu corpo se afrouxou, ela tinha certeza de que vira os olhos da garota sem língua se abrirem.

Narcissa tinha desemaranhado-na e arrastado seu corpo para o canto, onde as duas se sacudiram e choraram até que, uma semana depois, Andrômeda as deixou soltarem-se.

Ela tinha voltado para juntar suas coisas desde que descobrira que os pais estavam fora da cidade. Estava segurando um bebê recém-nascido nos braços, e Bellatrix o observou hipnotizada conforme sua face mudou completamente e ele mudou sua aparência à sua própria vontade.

Bellatrix se perguntou se, se elas tivessem vivido há um tempo atrás, Andrômeda e seu bebê sem rosto estariam num daqueles caixões. Bellatrix odiava a irmã pelo que ela tinha feito ao nome da família. Odiava tudo relacionado à Andrômeda, porém, ódio nenhum podia fazê-la condenar Andrômeda àquele lugar horrível.

Pelo resto da estação Bellatrix teve pesadelos, comeu muito pouco, raramente deixava seu quarto. Narcissa tinha pegado todas as suas bonecas de porcelana e esmigalhado seus rostos com um atiçador. Observou o fogo comer seus cabelos e curvou-se ao lado de Bellatrix.

As coisas não foram mais as mesmas então. Aquele momento levou as duas a um entendimento do que era trivial e o que significava tudo. Orgulho de quem você é e não de quem parece ser é o que importava. Todas aquelas crianças defeituosas deviam ter sido premiadas por terem sangue puro, não descartadas porque eram deformadas.

Se convenceu de que eram traidores como Andrômeda. Tentou justificar as ações dela. Mas sempre pensava na garota sem língua e nas lágrimas de sangue das bonecas estilhaçadas. Quando seus pais voltaram para casa, perguntou sobre o cômodo e descobriu que a garota sem língua e mãos fora sua tia.

* * *

— Claro que me lembro — Bellatrix sussurrou envolvendo Narcissa em seu abraço, descansando o rosto nos familiares cachos loiros da irmã. — Como poderia esquecer?

— Você me destruiria um dia, Bellatrix?

Bellatrix olhou naqueles olhos de diamante e se decidiu.

— Só se fosse de sua vontade, irmã.

— Você me mataria se eu te dissesse para fazer isso? E você apreciaria se eu te dissesse também?

— Eu nunca poderia apreciar.

— Mesmo se fosse a minha vontade?

— Eu nunca poderia apreciar te matar. Eu te amo.

— Amor — Narcissa repetiu devagar, como se fosse uma palavra estrangeira que ela não pudesse compreender. Depois de um olhar de confusão, arrancou uma pétala da flor e a deslizou para dentro de sua boca.

Ela agarrou os cabelos de Bellatrix e pôs seus lábios sobre os de sua irmã. Suas línguas se tocaram rapidamente e as duas afundaram para o chão. Desabotoaram os corpetes e escorregaram os vestidos por seus corpos e se mesclaram como luz contra a escuridão.

As chamas lamberam a madeira ao lado delas, o ar fumegava a cada toque. Bellatrix amava controlá-la, amava contaminar aquela aparentemente inocente fachada, e amava fazer o corpo dela se curvar do jeito que se curvava em vezes como essas. Narcissa amava se submeter, amava ser amada, e tudo era tão glorioso.

Quando finalmente atingiram o auge e desabaram juntas, seus corpos se entrelaçaram, como uma corda num nó delicado. Bellatrix amava essa parte. A parte que elas trançavam os dedos nos cabelos e envenenavam as bocas uma da outra com seu gosto proibido.

O total aspecto de que era errado fazia-nas sentir que era certo. Fazia tudo ser bom. Bellatrix se sentia como as noites frias de inverno, e Narcissa como a gelada luz do dia.

— Ah, o amor — Narcissa confirmou para si mesma. — Você vai amar Rodolphus?

— Não assim.

— Então como?

— Ele não é você. Ele e eu somos dois corpos feitos de fogo, mas nossos corações são feitos de gelo. Com você eu derreto o gelo, com ele eu só congelo mais.

— Lucius diz que me ama — Narcissa disse benignamente retorcendo os dedos pelos cabelos que iam até a cintura. Bellatrix começou a fazer os laços do corpete de Narcissa, puxar o vestido por cima de sua cabeça e admirar cada laço. Ela silenciosamente atou as fitas e colocou os sapatos de salto alto e fivela, incrustados de diamantes. O vestido de Narcissa era de um azul pálido, pálido como os prismas azulados em seus olhos.

Bellatrix fez os laços em si mesma, arrumou o próprio vestido conforme Narcissa recolocava a maquiagem, suas pulseiras usuais e colares que caíam. Bellatrix não usava jóias e seu vestido era vermelho, da cor do vinho do jantar, com sapatilhas combinando completamente com um laço diminuto no dedão. Retorceu o cabelo numa coroa ornamental de pérolas pretas.

Narcissa a colocou para ela, e retorceu as mechas negras com a mágica de sua varinha. Segurando todas as mechas no lugar, passou pó em Bellatrix e aplicou toda a maquiagem, fazendo-a contorcer-se desconfortavelmente; ela nunca usara maquiagem.

Narcissa deixou um beijo invisível na bochecha de sua irmã e começou a prender de volta o próprio cabelo com o familiar prendedor de serpente, deslizando o prendedor por ele. Bellatrix sorriu levemente, enroscou os braços em volta daquela cintura fina e gentilmente mordeu a orelha da irmã.

— Você vai descer para a festa, Bellatrix? — Narcissa perguntou ao pôr a mão na maçaneta.

— Não tenho escolha, tenho? — disse Bellatrix com os braços cruzados abaixo dos seios, olhando pela janela conforme uma rajada de neve clara começava a cair.

— Você aproveita por mim? — Narcissa quase suplicou.

— Não posso fazer isso — Bellatrix declarou em voz baixa, notando a superfície amarrotada de seu vestido.

— Você não pode aproveitar nada por mim? — era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

— Eu posso aproveitar você, não uma coisa por você — disse Bellatrix andando até a porta e abrindo-a para Narcissa. — Você sabe disso.

— Sim. — Bellatrix deslizou suas luvas pretas sobre os braços e bateu os saltos até o saguão, deixando Narcissa parada na porta sozinha.

* * *

**N/T:** Sim, é um incesto, e eu sei que é absolutamente impossível de se acontecer, mas eu não vou responder comentários de reclamação.  
Há algumas estruturas de frase e algumas partes estranhas na fic, mas eu achei que o original precisava de uma betagem mesmo.  
Dez/2004 


	2. O Espelho Revela

_Seu mundo é um cinzeiro,  
Nós queimamos e nos enrolamos como cigarros,  
Quanto mais você chora suas cinzas se tornam lamacentas.  
**The Reflecting God — Marilyn Manson**_

**2. O Espelho Revela**

Bellatrix tinha insinuado-se silenciosamente para dentro do quarto de Narcissa. Ela não se considerava barulhenta, mais como um gato curioso. Sempre sentira liberdade para fuçar nas coisas da irmã, mesmo Narcissa detestando isso. Bellatrix costumava irritá-la terrivelmente nos dias em que saía do quarto azul-pálido transtornada... Narcissa era um enigma organizado.

Bellatrix brincava com suas camisolas, e abriu as cortinas. Nada estava fora do lugar. Ela era de fato uma perfeccionista, desde os cinco anos ordenava que os elfos-domésticos limpassem seu quarto duas vezes por dia. A própria Narcissa tomava três banhos por dia, gastava horas naquela tina, as pétalas de rosa formando uma camada sobre a água, atendo-se à sua pele branco-leite.

Bellatrix tinha lembranças adoráveis de suas artimanhas diminutivas. Mas infelizmente nenhum refúgio está completo sem um segredo, e veja! Sob inspeção, um espelho de mão, com entalhes de i _veelas_ /i douradas nas costas e no cabo, cintilou na luz turva. A face do espelho estava... em pedaços.

Parecia levemente assustador que uma mulher de vaidade tão insuperável destruiria um trabalho de artesanato tão amável. E o que era ainda mais não-característico desta descoberta era que o espelho estava enfiado sob o colchão e estrategicamente posicionado no centro.

Era uma atitude de fato tão diferente do normal de Narcissa que Bellatrix estava meio perturbada. Cada superfície refletiva cobiçava um lampejo de Narcissa, e ela apreciava a admiração da natureza por ela com uma gloriosa ausência de modéstia.

Bellatrix manipulou o espelho preguiçosamente por mais alguns minutos quando deu um pulo à aparição de Narcissa apoiada languidamente no vão da porta.

— Cissa... — Bellatrix falou naquela voz de bebê irritante que ela gostava de imitar.

— Eu odeio isso — Narcissa disse olhando para o espelho nas mãos de Bellatrix. — Eu _odeio_ isso — ela repetiu antipática.

— O que é isso? É da vovó? — Bellatrix estava falando mais para si mesma que para Narcissa. Observou o trabalho manual cuidadosamente. — Meio do século XIV... Dá para dizer pela coloração do ouro, e o estilo da arte-final, os entalhes são vivos...

— Vivos... — sussurrou Narcissa pegando o espelho em suas mãos. — Vivo... Sim, é vivo... — Narcissa afagou-o carinhosamente, um sorriso aparecendo brevemente em sua boca de lábios finos. De repente ela cerrou os dentes e arregalou os olhos, balançando o espelho violentamente sobre sua cabeça e o despedaçando contra a parede, onde as farpas restantes de espelho faiscaram para o chão, lascas de uma tapeçaria quebrada.

— Ele me diz que eu sou feia! — Narcissa cuspiu ferozmente na direção de Bellatrix. — Ele te mostra como você é por dentro, e isso é o que ele me mostra!

Narcissa agarrou a frente das roupas de Bellatrix e a atirou para o lado, levantando o colchão e recolhendo todos os pedaços de espelho em suas mãos de dedos longos.

Ela atirou os pedaços no verso e cabo vazios e de repente eles se transformaram, voltando a sua forma original contra a madeira, parecendo perfeitos, apesar de uns poucos fragmentos perdidos no centro e em torno da borda.

— Dê uma olhada! — Narcissa se enfureceu. Suas mãos estavam sangrando por causa dos fragmentos pressionados nas palmas.

Bellatrix olhou fixamente dentro das profundezas do espelho e ficou horrorizada com o que viu; um corpo pálido com olhos esburacados e uma expressão retorcida, sua boca contorcida num sorriso horrível insano. Sua face estava deformada e cheia de cicatrizes, suas bochechas estavam fundas, e seus membros nus. Nada que não fosse osso, e sua expressão estava surpreendentemente tranqüila, em sintonia com sua feiúra.

Bellatrix sentiu atração pelo espelho, inclinou seu rosto para o reflexo do demônio, e Narcissa o puxou de suas mãos.

— Vê? — ela sibilou suavemente.

Bellatrix piscou levemente; sentia uma grande necessidade de fitar o espelho. Narcissa segurou o espelho próximo ao rosto e o fitou profundamente. Ela deu um grito agudo e o atirou ao chão. A face de uma mulher congelada, a carne se descamando com o gelo, um olhar de mero terror entalhado em sua expressão foi despedaçada num instante.

— NÃO MAIS! — Narcissa chorou, esmagando os fragmentos com seu salto alto. Ela pegou o cabo e o empurrou para baixo do colchão e pegou os fragmentos de vidro, os enfiando numa caixa de chapéu.

— Ele quer que a gente olhe, que a gente veja como somos por dentro. Exatamente como as i _veelas_ /i : sua beleza não passa da pele; quando ficam bravas suas verdadeiras formas aparecem e elas são horríveis. Vovó se esquecia desses poderes, ela só via o próprio reflexo porque ela era ela mesma, se exibia exatamente como ela era. O que você e eu escondemos, Bella, são demônios interiores. Vovó era um demônio, nós somos o mesmo, mas disfarçadas. Nós somos feias... Eu sou feia... — Narcissa parecia chocada com sua própria afirmação.

— Feiúra é tudo uma parte da percepção. Para mim a dor é bela, distante imparcialidade de todas as coisas humanas, faz de você a coisa mais bonita que se pode existir. Você tem o que a maioria das pessoas não tem: conhecimento das verdades da vida, verdades com as quais somente alguns estão abençoados. A verdade é dura, não é?

— É — Narcissa disse sombria, desmoronando desamparada na cama (que os elfos-domésticos estavam fazendo enquanto elas falavam). Ela massageou as têmporas com as juntas, fazendo pressão onde estava tenso.

— A festa está quase acabando, só faltam mais algumas horas. Você tem que aparecer, é mandatário que você vá. É o seu último dia nessa casa, não é? — Narcissa finalmente alegou.

— Verdade, mas eu não tenho ambição nenhuma de estar lá. Não vou sentir falta de nenhum deles. Ah, merda, Narcissa, eu nem me lembro de metade dos nomes deles! E tenho que voltar para eles uma última vez sem sentido para que digam seus adeuses falsos, e me ponham num carro com um cara que eu não amo — Bellatrix se surpreendeu com suas próprias palavras. Ela não amava Rodolphus?

— Se não pela família, por mim. Eu quero estar com Lucius, e quero estar com você. Quero dizer adeus... — adicionou suavemente. Bellatrix procurou gentilmente pelas mãos de Narcissa e limpou o sangue delas com o rabo de seu vestido. O sangue saiu com ímpeto livremente, e Bellatrix lambeu as feridas como um animal plácido.

— O mais puro dos sangues... — começou Narcissa.

— Os Black... — Bella continuou para ela.

— Sustentando três séculos de tradição... — Narcissa sorriu.

— Não desapontarão nossa linhagem — Bellatrix sussurrou contra a mão de sua irmã.

* * *

A noite passou lentamente, como a fita de um filme girando em seu filtro de luz. Foi exatamente como antecipado; Bellatrix agarrada ao braço de Rodolphus, sorrindo perplexa para todos com seus parabéns. Bella sorriria um pouco mais e acenaria para eles.

Narcissa brilhava como luz, os admiradores reunidos em volta dela. As mulheres brincavam com seus cabelos e puxavam seu vestido, e Narcissa enxugou a glória como sempre fazia, e ocasionalmente lançava a Bella olhares cheios de alegria.

Lucius chegou atrasado para suas obrigações como sempre fazia, levantou Narcissa no ar de modo que seus dedos se afastaram do chão, e a beijou levemente, do mesmo jeito que Bellatrix fazia. E Narcissa sorria em seus olhos, segurando os lados de seu rosto e rindo levemente.

— Eles parecem tão felizes... — disse Bellatrix para ninguém em particular.

— Sim... — disse Rodolphus em voz baixa. — E nós também vamos, meu amor. — Bellatrix virou a cabeça rápido de surpresa, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta num pequeno O de curiosidade. Ela fechou a boca e acenou brevemente na direção dele antes de virar para Narcissa, que foi levantada do chão e posta nos braços do noivo instantaneamente.

— Ela parece uma princesa... — Bella sussurrou alto.

— De fato, mas você parece uma rainha — Rodolphus sorriu para ela. Ele passou os braços por sua clavícula e descansou o queixo em seu ombro. Fez um movimento rápido com a língua contra a orelha dela e ela sorriu. Suas mãos subiram ao seu peito e agarraram os pulsos que se cruzavam sob seu pescoço.

Por um momento eles seguraram um ao outro, balançando levemente, e o tempo parou. E foi só quando as portas se abriram para revelar um visitante muito inesperado que eles se separaram.

Andrômeda estava parada lá com uma capa verde-esmeralda. O capuz puxado sobre suas tranças castanhas; ela sempre fora uma criatura bonita, mas intocável e traiçoeira. Ao seu lado estava uma criança de seis anos de idade com um tufo de cabelos rosas encaracolados e grandes olhos cinzas. A pele parecia de desenho animado e era pálida, tão diferente de uma criança real. Naquele vestidinho vermelho ela parecia levemente fora de lugar.

Bellatrix avançou brava para a irmã mais velha. Andrômeda estava balançando levemente e a garotinha se escondeu atrás de suas pernas.

— O que te traz aqui? — Bellatrix sussurrou maliciosamente.

— Vim oferecer meus parabéns, e isto... — ela estendeu o braço e deixou cair um anel de prata em formato de serpente com esmeraldas nos olhos.

— É adorável — disse Bellatrix sem pensar. Ela colocou-o no dedo indicador e o admirou brevemente.

— Bellatrix, você é a minha irmãzinha. Não importa o que aconteça, meu amor não irá mudar. Mesmo que você me menospreze...

— Gostaria de dar uma volta comigo? — perguntou Bellatrix rapidamente, notando que a chegada da irmã não tinha sido notada ainda. Sabia que tipo de drama ia acontecer se ela fosse descoberta. E ainda algo na aparência corajosa dela intrigou Bella a perguntar mais antes que ela fosse embora.

Elas andaram à toa pelos jardins em silêncio. Andrômeda estava dando uma olhada rápida em volta, dardejando os olhos de rosa a rosa, como se tentando juntar coragem para dizer alguma coisa. Tão diferente de Narcissa e eu, Bellatrix pensou.

— Essa é Nymphadora, aliás — Andrômeda mostrou os dentes num sorriso; ela sempre tinha tido dentes bonitos, retos e brancos como os de sua avó. Bellatrix encontrou uma coisa estranhamente bela na irmã. Era diferente do que sentia por Narcissa, era um tipo de admiração imparcial que ela tinha sempre possuído.

Ela sempre tinha sido mais ousadia que Bellatrix e Narcissa juntas. A única coisa que Bella temia era a ira da família, e Andrômeda tinha desafiado tudo por uma coisa indefinida. "Mas o que é a vida sem correr riscos?" Andrômeda fazia pilhéria alto para Bellatrix naquelas noites quentes de verão no jardim de rosas.

— Você sabe que eu amava vir aqui com você... — disse Andrômeda. E uma coisa veio à mente de Bellatrix como um livro fechado com violência num único movimento.

* * *

_Era meio de julho. Bellatrix não tinha mais de oito anos e Andrômeda tinha só quinze. Bellatrix gostava de pegar as rosas espinhosas e espremer os espinhos em sua mão de modo que eles furavam sua pele e Andrômeda dava cuidado especial às feridas, despejando a poção restante nelas, e elas se curavam diante de seus olhos. Andrômeda a tratava como um bebê._

— _Quer que eu te empurre no balanço? — ela perguntava alegremente, e Bella sorria silenciosamente correndo em direção ao balanço._

— _Wheeee! Que legal! — Bellatrix ria às palavras de Andrômeda. Ela estava sempre divertindo-a, tão cheia de vida, tão cheia de amor, com um grande potencial para deixar sua marca no mundo, mas com desejo de só ter as próprias crianças._

_Bella tinha corrido pelos jardins naqueles dias, e Andrômeda sempre a deixava ganhar porque suas pernas eram menores. Ela corria em suas roupas esfarrapadas e as duas caíam no gramado juntas, rindo como crianças._

— _Bellatrix, você é bonita, sabia? — Andrômeda disse afetuosamente enquanto tirava mechas de cabelo sedoso do rosto de Bella._

— _Eu sei — Bellatrix disse de brincadeira, pulando em sua irmã com os braços prendendo seu pescoço. Andrômeda a apanhava em seus braços, então arrastava os pés descalça pelo jardim. Elas costumavam queimar os pés nas pedras arredondadas do pavimento. Bellatrix sempre usava um chapéu grande para proteger sua pele clara, mas Andrômeda estava sempre ruborizada, o que de alguma forma a fazia ficar mais viva._

_Bellatrix se lembrava do jeito que estavam quando despencavam sobre as tulipas, o jeito que a boca de Andrômeda sustentava seus dentes branco-perolados, e como o peito dela subia de risada incontrolada. Bella só sorria, nunca ria, ela só dava um sorriso largo com olhos brilhantes. Seu chapéu escorregava da cabeça e ficava pendurado sobre suas costas, preso em seu pescoço por fitas costuradas na aba de palha._

— _Vai ser assim para sempre, não vai, Andy? — Bellatrix perguntava serenamente ao correr os dedos pelos cachos brilhantes da irmã._

— _Sempre, Bella, sempre! — Andrômeda beijava a testa dela, e metia o chapéu em sua cabeça com força. Ela ria por trás da mão e Bella lhe dava um tapa de brincadeira_.

* * *

— Por que tanta animosidade entre nós? Eu nunca entendi onde deu errado — Andrômeda parecia estar dividindo seus pensamentos.

— Você ficou mais velha e mais inocente. Eu sei agora que as decisões que você fez foram por amor alucinatório, as pessoas são sempre mais mundanas quando sob essa emoção nublada. Não posso dizer que te culpo, mas eu não aprovo. Você deixou nossa mãe terrivelmente brava. Mas eu sei como ela sofreu quando você se foi. Ela chorou por semanas — disse Bellatrix monotonamente, olhando para o nada.

— Sério? — Andrômeda parecia ligeiramente surpresa. — Eu achei que a mamãe me odiasse, ela sempre foi tão severa... Devem ter sido lágrimas de frustração por eu ter desonrado o nome da família Black. Aposto que ela adorou ter tirado o meu nome da tapeçaria, não?

— Sim — Bellatrix admitiu sem emoção.

— Então é isso? — Andrômeda perguntou em voz baixa.

— Mamãe estava chorando porque você a traiu, não porque ela sentisse sua falta.

— Não, eu quis dizer se é por isso que você me odeia? — os olhos de Andrômeda se encheram de uma estranha ansiedade.

— Não — Bellatrix pensou em poucas palavras...

* * *

_Era o inverno da descoberta da gravidez de Andrômeda. A mãe só descobriu porque Andrômeda tinha um vestido feito somente um mês atrás para aparecer em público, e ele não servia mais para ela. Sua mãe puxou violentamente as costas do vestido._

— _Por que não serve? — exclamou ela. — Você engordou? — Andrômeda ficou com lágrimas nos olhos e disse que não. Ela foi testada uns dias depois por causa das suspeitas da mãe. Uma vez descoberta grávida, seus pais ficaram desapontados, não bravos, até que combinaram o casamento perguntando o nome do garoto. Ela chorou nas próprias mãos e eles então descobriram que era um nascido trouxa._

_Ela não tinha mais saída. Eles disseram para Andrômeda sair, e a trancaram para fora da casa, na neve._

_As coisas de Andrômeda tinham sido deixadas em seu quarto, intocadas. O cômodo dava a sensação de contaminado quando você entrava. Ninguém tinha permissão para tirar os pertences de lá. Bellatrix costumava subir naquele quarto nas noites de verão e respirar nas rosas com mãos sangrentas, e Andrômeda não vinha ajudá-la._

_Bellatrix começou a entender que de alguma forma tinha ficado vinculada à irmã, a tinha amado, e ela tinha se tornado a figura materna da qual sua mãe atual nunca estaria à altura. Bellatrix costumava usar as roupas de Andrômeda, usar sua maquiagem, esperando que ela viesse brava e dissesse para ela não bagunçar suas coisas._

_Mas ela nunca veio._

_Ela não ouviu uma palavra de Andrômeda. Imaginou-a escrevendo para ela e seus pais usando as cartas como lenha, mas ela nunca fez tentativa de contato. Bellatrix desprezava o modo como se importara demais, como estava ansiosa demais. Ela esperou por muitos meses, por aqueles dias quentes de verão e as lembranças adoráveis que sempre teria de sua irmã._

* * *

— Não, não é por isso, Andrômeda — Bellatrix completou depois de um longo tempo de contemplação.

— Então por que é, Bella? — Andrômeda apelou enquanto a criancinha bocejava, rolando em seus braços.

— Porque você me fez te amar, porque eu me preocupava com você. Afeiçoamentos são perigosos. Eu não posso agüentar ter sentimentos por uma traidora como você.

— Uma traidora... — a voz de Andrômeda tremeu. — É isso o que você acha que eu sou?

— É o que eu acho que você é! — Bellatrix explodiu, acordando a criança.

Andrômeda estava tremendo agora, e engolindo os soluços.

— Achei que pelo menos eu teria você! Narcissa é muito jovem para se lembrar de mim, ou se importar, mas você... Você é diferente, Bella, você foi como a minha primeira filha. Eu vi você crescer desde que eu tinha sete anos e minha vida foi abençoada com o seu nascimento. E agora você me odeia! E tudo porque eu fiz o que era certo para mim. Eu não nasci para essa vida! Odeio vestidos, gosto de ser dona de casa e de fazer o jantar para meu marido, gosto de cuidar da minha filha e de viver como eu vivo. Mas você... nenhum de vocês pode ser feliz por mim!

— Como você espera que eu entenda? Este é o nosso mundo! É o que nós temos! Nosso domínio, nosso propósito!

— Os primeiros que nascem são os que mais tendem a errar, já que eles não têm irmãos mais velhos para tomar como exemplo.

— Não tente se justificar aqui, Andrômeda! Você nos traiu, o papai sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada quando você caiu na Corvinal, mas eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada quando você começou a beijar aquele garoto atrás das roseiras no seu quarto ano. Sempre considerei o beijo uma expressão de emoção, não bem intimidade, só um impulso do momento, uma expressão que não pode ser descrita com palavras. Então eu presumi que era o que você estava fazendo. Mas o jeito que você beijava era tão... sentimentalmente nojento, afeiçoado e amoroso, como você sempre tinha sido.

— Você se ofende por eu estar apaixonada? — Andrômeda perguntou suavemente.

— De certa forma, sim.

— Você vai me odiar assim para sempre?

— Posso guardar rancor por muito tempo — Bella disse amarga.

— Alguma possibilidade de eu te fazer mudar de opinião?

— Não acho. — Bella se enfureceu andando à frente Andrômeda. Mas Andrômeda não tentou alcançá-la. Muito pelo contrário, permaneceu onde estava, as mãos paradas dos lados do corpo com a cabeça levemente inclinada e uma expressão vazia no rosto. Nymphadora estava quase desmaiando de sono em suas pernas.

— Não temos nada para discutir então? — Andrômeda deu um suspiro pesado.

— Não, não temos mais nada. Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar.

* * *

Elas entraram furtivamente pela janela do quarto de Narcissa, e Bellatrix pegou o espelho e colocou os pedaços de volta. Ela o atirou sem cuidado para Andrômeda, que soltou uma pequena exclamação.

— Oh! É... lindo!

— Sim. — Bellatrix foi por trás de Andrômeda para ver o reflexo. Andrômeda estava faiscando, havia um brilho translúcido em volta dela, como um véu; ela era excessivamente bonita e seu sorriso era deslumbrante.

— Eu não sou assim — Andrômeda riu abertamente, exatamente como costumava fazer. Bellatrix mostrou os reflexos delas juntas e ela suprimiu um grito.

— Nem eu — disse Bellatrix escorregando o espelho para baixo da cama.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Andrômeda passando a mão nos cabelos cacheados da filha.

— O espelho da nossa avó.

— Por que estava quebrado? — Andrômeda perguntou, tirando suas próprias conclusões sobre o que o espelho fazia.

— Cissa.

— Ah... Mas por quê?

— Ele mostrou uma mulher feia para ela. — Bellatrix assistiu Andrômeda jogar a cabeça para trás e rir com gosto.

— Oh, isso i _é_ /i engraçado! — Andrômeda exclamou. — Tão parecido com a nossa beleza materialista e egocêntrica, não é?

— Muito — Bella respondeu. Nymphadora estava agora em sono REM, seu peito subindo e descendo em intervalos previsíveis.

— É melhor eu ir embora. Ela está exausta, coitada.

— É uma criança quieta.

— De fato, mas você nunca a viu em casa; ela é maluca! — Andrômeda riu levemente. — Ela é uma metamorfomaga.

— Como você é inteligente... — Bella sussurrou no ouvido da menina.

Andrômeda pulou da janela, usando um feitiço para amortecer a queda. Bellatrix assistiu da janela, olhando para sua irmã mais velha com os olhos espremidos.

— Promete que embaixo de todo esse ódio há memórias boas de você e eu? — Andrômeda perguntou a Bellatrix.

— "_E todos os nossos dias têm iluminado tolos"._ — Bellatrix citou.

— Shakespeare. — Andrômeda sorriu, e com isso desapareceu na noite. Para nunca mais ser recuperada. Bellatrix sabia que nunca mais veria a irmã, porém teve uma sensação de conclusão, como se tivesse alcançado uma paz com ela, e embora fosse sempre odiar a traição, ela nunca poderia odiar Andrômeda.

* * *

**N/T:** Se alguém souber me corrigir nessa citação de Shakespeare, eu agradeço. Juro que procurei citações dele, mas em português achei todas, menos essa (e no inglês o certo é "ontens" e não "dias", pelo que achei). É o que dá ser sem cultura!  
Obrigado por terem mandado review no capítulo anterior. OK, eu sei que o tio Bin Laden (possuidor do "oh famoso Livro das Reviews o/") é assustador e que o caminho da review é muito tortuoso, mas custa clicar naquele botãozinho ali embaixo e fazer uma Ameria feliz? 


	3. Baile de Máscaras

_Outra vida  
Outra tempo  
Somos gêmeos siameses nos contorcendo entrelaçados  
Cara a cara  
Sem dizer mentiras  
Eles tiram as máscaras para revelar um novo disfarce  
**Face to Face — Siouxsie and the Banshees**_

**3. Baile de Máscaras**

Narcissa começou a sentir falta de Bellatrix. Andrômeda não ousaria aparecer numa cerimônia da família depois da desgraça que tinha causado. Há pouco tempo atrás, Narcissa ainda sentia a presença da irmã. Andrômeda radiava essa inquietação que ninguém podia realmente entender.

Ela demorou a escapar dos imbecis; suspirava por retirar-se logo e por uma xícara de chá. Camomila, como sempre fora. Enriquecera sua vida com as coisas mais finas — quando os seus circundantes são imaculados, internamente você fica chateado. Narcissa era a pessoa mais materialista que jamais existiria, mas as constantes mudanças na casa tinham sempre afligido seu pai, que de má vontade permitia as renovações, já que ela era sua filha preferida.

Bellatrix era um bom contraste; enquanto Narcissa passava os dias dando ordens a qualquer um sobre quem ela tivesse influência, Bellatrix ficava sentada no balanço de corda e madeira enquanto o vento a empurrava levemente com sua brisa. Ela ficava sentada naquele balanço o dia inteiro garatujando incoerências que Narcissa não compreendia nem queria compreender.

Bellatrix tinha uma biblioteca inteira de seus cadernos, cada um mais dissipativo com respeito a vida e existência que o anterior. Bellatrix sempre tinha sido vista como se por um caleidoscópio, fragmentos e distorções de algo de que ela provavelmente nunca teria a figura inteira. Eram como a luz e a escuridão. Nenhum dos dois prevalece, já que nenhum pode existir sem o outro, mas a diferença é tão drástica que assusta.

Narcissa tinha um orgulho próprio de tudo, Bellatrix odiava tudo e Andrômeda negava tudo. Eram todas sombras de cinza.

Ninguém odiava mais que Andrômeda. Aquela era Andrômeda para você, Narcissa pensava, sempre uma contradição. Bellatrix detestava tudo em que batia os olhos, não havia uma razão para isso e era uma parte de sua personalidade. Havia algo no modo como Bellatrix olhava para você que te fazia murchar por dentro. Era tinha um olhar muito calculista. Te destripava como um peixe com os olhos.

Narcissa lembrava algo fino e usava um sorriso verdadeiro em seu rosto sem expressão debaixo da máscara. Essa máscara metafórica era usada tão constantemente que você certamente acreditaria que era a verdadeira face dela. Se ela tivesse emoções, se tivesse expressões verdadeiras, se sentisse algo por alguma coisa, com respeito a alguma coisa...

É frustrante quando você quer uma reação de uma coisa esculpida em pedra, ou mais de uma coisa mais fria, do gelo, gelo seco, o tipo que vai ferir sua pele se você tocá-lo. Então você desiste, porque não importa o que você faça, aquela pedra nunca vai se mover, e aquele gelo nunca vai chorar ou mesmo sorrir de volta para você.

Conforme ela perspicazmente deu uma olhadela pela área de entrada, que era muito espaçosa e usada para encontros casuais e outras coisas semelhantes, Narcissa estava pronta para mover as pessoas para salão de dança adentro, de modo que chamasse sua atenção.

— Se eu pudesse dirigir vocês, damas e cavalheiros, ao salão de dança por aquele corredor ali, sim... não... sim, certo, aquele ali, terei o banquete preparado e vamos brindar à minha querida irmã... que parece ter fugido de novo! — Narcissa disse com um sarcasmo frio conforme analisava o ambiente de modo tão intricado que era como se seus olhos fossem de um vidro magnífico, o que ela não percebia.

A multidão casquinou ao comentário amargo de Narcissa e todos eles se moveram como uma manada lenta de gado, transbordando para dentro das portas duplas e rastejando pelo saguão atapetado de vermelho através de outro conjunto de portas de carvalho e para dentro de uma sala espaçosa retangular que se esticava tão alto que não dava para ver o teto, ou então era ilusão, com o teto enfeitiçado como as estrelas salientando todas as constelações, de forma que a de Bellatrix e mesmo a de seu primo Sirius estavam marcadas. Pinturas e tapeçarias decoravam as paredes velhas e o chão de madeira brilhava belamente na luz bruxuleante do fogo que entornava sobre quase a metade do cômodo da maciça lareira decorativa, à qual um gigante estaria confortável.

Narcissa estava tão perdida em sua observação crítica de tudo que esqueceu que estava de braços dados com seu noivo. Lucius olhava para ela o tempo todo e sorria. Ele era tão possessivo, a queria toda para ele, e fez de conhecimento de todos que ela era, na mente dele, propriedade dele, que ele possuía a ela e a tudo o que ela tocava, tudo o que ela tinha de querido. Mas ela só ria quando pensava nisso. Ele nunca a possuiria; ela não estava nem lá para começar.

Bellatrix era inteiramente outro problema. Ninguém podia possuir a ela ou qualquer parte dela. Narcissa costumava passar muitas noites trançando seus dedos graciosos pelo cabelo de sua irmã, respirando em perfeito uníssono com ela e, entretanto, estando tão desligada por dentro que isso quase não tinha significado.

Ela de repente saiu de seu devaneio quando captou certo perfume. Era como se se lembrasse de estar sentada em seu quarto, dentro de uma garrafa de jade com a palavra "ilusão" em letras prateadas num rótulo espalhado pela lateral, ela emitia um cheiro de jasmim e eucalipto que, com esta estranha excentricidade, não era difícil de se qualificar. Mas ele era irritadiço, e ela nunca o tinha usado. Preferia aromas delicados e doces que atraíam pessoas a ela como crianças a doces.

Bellatrix costumava usar aquele aroma horrível. Ela tinha se embebido nele. Dizia que dava a sensação de primavera. Narcissa zombava e dizia que parecia clorofórmio. Isso sempre fez Bellatrix sorrir. Bellatrix costumava asfixiar os elfos domésticos com uma roupa embebida em clorofórmio, deixava-os inconscientes por várias horas e arrastava os corpos deles para algum lugar que provocaria o pai, de forma que eles eram despedidos ou açoitados. Bellatrix estava sempre conspirando.

Ela se lembrava de estar sentada numa bacia circular colocada no piso de mármore do seu banheiro, as paredes subindo em forma de arco, formando um teto de vidro que entornava a luz para dentro de dia e o brilho da lua de noite. Se lembrava de como ela mantinha sempre a mesma temperatura, mais quente que o normal mas não fervendo, com sais vermelhos despejados manchando a água como sangue, e as pétalas de rosa formando uma camada no topo, peneirando com o mais leve movimento da água. Narcissa amava momentos como esse, quando ela movia o braço para examinar sua mão e as pétalas de rosa grudavam em sua carne como uma segunda pele, e ainda se desfaziam em flocos ao mais leve toque. Era delicado, exatamente como ela sempre tivera as coisas. E às vezes ela cochilava lá. E, quando o fazia, só acordava ao toque de uma serpente.

Bellatrix escorregava para dentro da água sem ser notada até encontrar aquelas mãos de aranha e rastejar os dedos pontudos cuidadosamente pela bochecha dela, traçando o caminho de uma lágrima, para então falar, com uma expressão arrebatada de triunfo nos olhos, que ela era com certeza hipnotizada pela vaidosa Narcissa, que não estava surpresa com a excitação de suas pestanas pálidas para ver Bellatrix encostando o corpo flexível de frente no dela.

O corpo de Bellatrix era duro como pedra. Todos os seus músculos estavam tensos, mas ela parecia tão frágil e magra que você nunca imaginaria que fosse tão sólida. Seus cabelos negros se espelhavam mesmo pela banheira, despejando de sua cabeça como chuva e caindo na água descolorida. Seus olhos castanhos intensos se fixaram nos claros de Narcissa, que olharam de volta preguiçosamente, quase entediados.

Mas aquela era a face de Narcissa, impassível. Bellatrix levantava as mãos da água como um golfinho tomando ar, e como serpentes elas deslizavam uma na outra a meio caminho de seu ápice. Suas mãos batiam gentil e lentamente no colarinho de Narcissa, onde os dedos caíam em seqüência sobre a curva dos ombros. Tirando vantagem disso, ela deslizava para frente e pressionava os corpos. Os olhos de Narcissa mostravam um sinal de surpresa, mas seu rosto permanecia imóvel.

Bellatrix dardejava a língua pelo pescoço da irmã, como uma cobra respirando em seu aroma. Narcissa fechava os olhos e se torcia sob os resistentes ângulos e ossos da figura de Bellatrix. Sua língua traçava o contorno de seus malares e parava só para protrair e se acalmar dentro dos lábios partidos.

Narcissa não pensava em mais nada. Sua língua como veneno, tão inchada, enchia sua boca e a sufocava. Bellatrix então puxava Narcissa numa posição vertical com sua mão ossuda segurando somente o queixo da mais nova; seus braços coxeado ao seu lado e seus olhos arregalados de algum sentimento indecifrável. Ela devastava sua boca e mordia seu músculo, Narcissa então hesitava e balançava os braços desamparada enquanto seu corpo tremia e balançava. Bellatrix lambia cada gotícula de sangue de seus próprios lábios e sorria com os dentes que tinha herdado de seu pai, tingidos com a substancia escarlate.

Narcissa contraia-se involuntariamente e Bellatrix descascava uma pétala do seio dela ainda mais lentamente antes de abrir a boca de Narcissa denovo e colocar a pétala sobre a ferida, e então fechar a boca manualmente antes de pressionar os lábios pintados de ruge contra os da irmã.

Bellatrix era sempre a única. Ela fazia bricolagem com Narcissa como um brinquedo novo ou algum objeto desconhecido, pressionava certas coisas e monitorava as reações, mordia e beijava e sugava algumas áreas por toda a superfície só para ver como Narcissa responderia, ou ser i _se_ /i ela responderia. E quando Narcissa começava a gritar naquela sensação agridoce de dor e prazer, Bellatrix segurava sua boca com seu aperto quebradiço e submergia aquele rosto angelical nas pétalas de rosa e beijava aquela cabeça loira na bacia de pedra. Bellatrix montava na irmã com as pernas abertas e conforme a irmã afundava na água, debatendo-se como uma louca, afogando-se, sendo puxada para baixo, para ser eximida, para ser purificada.

Quando a boca de Narcissa soltava bolhas pelas aberturas entre os dedos de Bellatrix e seu corpo cessava todos os movimentos, Bellatrix ria e puxava sua figura para cima e embalava aquela mulher bonita em seus braços enquanto distribuía beijos suaves sobre os cabelos platinados cheios de pétalas de rosas.

E quando Narcissa acordava, Bellatrix estava deitada ao seu lado na mesma cama de penas, com as cobertas de veludo azul puxadas sobre elas, suas figuras viscosas entrelaçadas como uma trança. Narcissa recuava e se queixava sobre seu cabelo e sua qualidade. Ela sempre odiara se mesmo uma única mecha estivesse fora de lugar. Tinha que ser perfeito, ela tinha que ser perfeita, e tudo tinha que ser perfeito.

Bellatrix se levantava completamente relaxada, sem se preocupar com modesta censura. Ela correria pela casa nua o dia todo se Narcissa não empunhasse seu cabelo e arrastasse algum tipo de roupa sobre o corpo rígido. Bellatrix ria e ria e ria. Então ela pegava aquele perfume ruim e praticamente rolava nele como óleo. Ela o despejava em quantias massivas em ambas as palmas e espalhava pelo cabelo e seios, ao longo da garganta e nas costas, descia as coxas e as pernas, entre os dedos das mãos e dos pés, e ela estava tão impregnada nele que Narcissa ficava com náuseas. Mas tudo o que Bellatrix fazia era a um extremo. Nada era simples ou moderado. Era tudo ou nada.

Bellatrix flutuava para fora do quarto naqueles dias com sua risada maníaca ressoando nos ouvidos de Narcissa. Como uma maldição, ela corrompia o lugar.

Quando Narcissa saiu desse estado de perplexidade, pediu desculpas a Lucius e à festa e se dirigiu à porta dos fundos, de onde sabia que Bellatrix não estaria muito longe.

Bellatrix se sentou por um tempão à beira daquela lagoa de lírios, onde os grilos cricrilavam acima dela, fazendo serenata para evitar o silêncio. Bellatrix estava preocupada demais para se importar com qualquer coisa a não ser Andrômeda. Então talvez uma parte dela pertencesse a alguém mais. Talvez ela fosse capaz de amar... e se fosse amor o que ela tinha por Andrômeda? E se luxúria e dominância fosse tudo o que ela tinha com sua outra linda contraparte em nascimento?

Narcissa se aproximou e Bellatrix sabia, mas não queria falar com ela, e ela tinha um sentimento que Narcissa conhecia, mas que mesmo assim ia perturbá-la, já que isso era o que Narcissa fazia melhor acima de todas as coisas. Ruína, a arruinadora devia ser seu nome do meio ou título; ambos pareciam encaixar, não?

— Vá embora daqui — foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Bellatrix quando ouviu os passos triturando o gramado em sua direção.

— É isso mesmo o que você quer, minha criança? — veio uma voz levemente aguda de trás dela. Ela se virou tão rápido que caiu de joelhos.

— Milorde! — sussurrou cobrindo a boca com a mão e torcendo o abdome sobre os joelhos cruzados.

— Bella, eu não te disse para me cumprimentar propriamente? — ele perguntou suavemente.

— Cl-claro que sim, eu... Eu esqueci, me desculpe. — Ela rastejou para frente e beijou a barra da capa preta dele, então levantou o olhar para aqueles olhos vermelhos brilhantes. — Milorde... posso perguntar a quê se deve a ocasião? — perguntou ela humildemente submissa.

— Eu não me importaria. Você ia inevitavelmente descobrir, não ia? — disse ele indiferente. — Eu vim para te iniciar.

— O-o quê? — ela perguntou sem entender direito. — Eu matei aquela garota para você, milorde, eu... Eu fui banhada no sangue dela e deixada para morrer naquela cela amaldiçoada e... erm... desespirituosamente violada por cada membro antes de garantir minha aliança mesmo se ela resultasse em morte. Aquilo não foi a iniciação?

— Aquilo, minha querida, foi a iniciação pública. Eu estava te testando para ver se você ficaria ao meu lado mesmo em circunstâncias torturantes. Para eu ter uma idéia de que você será mais valiosa que a maioria, de forma que eu te quereria para ser minha ajudante como você será, minha pupila e meu consorte pessoal. Rodolphus ficou honrado quando mencionei para ele sobre submeter você à minha servidão e estou certo de que você está vibrando diante deste panorama, não está?

— AH! É tudo o que eu sempre quis...

— Bom, então você vai precisar da marca. É estritamente para membros do meu círculo íntimo. Você vai carregá-la com orgulho, quando eu te chamar ela vai queimar e você irá aparatar a mim ao meu comando — disse ele lentamente. Suas instruções eram sempre vagas; seus planos eram complexos demais para simples Comensais da Morte entenderem a total perspectiva deles até que se realizassem.

— Sim, é claro, milorde — disse ela num desespero devoto insano. — A qualquer hora, não vou hesitar nem por um momento.

— Muito bem, seu antebraço, por favor. — Era mais uma ordem que um pedido, mas ela não se importou. Lançou ambos os braços para ele. Ele sorriu levemente com aquela boca sem lábios e apontou a varinha para a artéria principal dela. Depois de um segundo procurando o lugar certo, ele entoou " i _Morsmordre_/i " e a carne ressoante se rasgou na imagem de uma caveira com uma cobra espichando-se de sua boca. Os olhos dela se arregalaram maravilhados.

— Milorde... — disse ela espantada. — É linda! — Ela embalou o braço na mão direita, envolvendo com as mãos as torrentes de bela pureza carmesim escoando sob suas unhas e pelos lados de seus pulsos. Ela analisou mais cuidadosamente: sua carne estava se rasgando, mas também queimando, estava se restabelecendo. Fitou de olhos arregalados em silêncio por vários minutos até o braço se recuperar completamente e o sangue começar a secar e cobrir-se de flocos.

Ela não tinha reparado no quão próxima estava dele até que olhou para cima. Seus olhos estavam completamente abertos de espanto e sua boca estava aberta de leve inconscientemente. A luz da Lua brilhava cruzando sua face, dando a impressão de uma palidez prateada, não-rivalizada pela do próprio Lorde das Trevas.

Bella tremeu involuntariamente conforme dardejou os olhos até os determinados, porém trêmulos de hesitação, dele. Mordeu o lábio de leve enquanto seus olhos reluziram... se moveu lentamente para perto dele. Lord Voldemort a fitou de volta com olhos vermelhos sem pena na face bonita e estreita do garoto que uma vez foi, mas que desde então morreu e cresceu distorcido. Ele estava completamente imóvel, mas ela podia jurar que vira algo se movendo por trás de seus olhos.

Ela ainda estava segurando o braço direito enquanto este doía, e ficou na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo leve como uma pena no canto da boca dele. Desceu denovo e olhou para ele temerosa, como que esperando ser punida, mas em vez disso ele levantou os dedos quebradiços e colocou a mão sobre a testa dela de um jeito quase paterno. Quando ele se afastou, um sorriso sinistro estava brincando por aquela boca progressivamente sem lábios. Ela ficou lá apertando o antebraço enquanto ele desaparecia.

— Bellatrix! Saia daí, Bellatrix!

Bella estava vestida em vinho, com um braço queimando e frieza hesitando em seus lábios.

— Olá, Narcissa — cumprimentou com desdém.

— Bem? — Narcissa perguntou brava. — Não acha que é melhor você aparecer na sua própria festa em alguma hora?

— Eu apareci — Bella afirmou plenamente.

— Nem de longe o suficiente — Narcissa proclamou amargamente, segurando o ombro de Bellatrix. — Venha agora.

— Eu gostaria de ficar mais um pouco — disse Bella distante, olhando para o céu.

— Você já perdeu tempo o suficiente, Bella, agora venha.

— Você realmente acha que pode me obrigar a fazer alguma coisa? — Narcissa congelou. Pensou nas muitas vezes que Bella tinha feito o oposto do que ela podia fazer. Narcissa olhou para baixo sob seus cílios negros triste e, assustadora e não-caracteristicamente, encurvou os ombros e pareceu débil.

— Não. Não acho.

— Então me deixe em paz com os meus pensamentos — disse Bella virando de costas, massageando o braço.

— O que é isso no seu braço? — Narcissa foi rápida, agarrou com os próprios dedos antes que Bella pudesse protestar, mas pensando duas vezes, ela não tinha realmente certeza de que fosse se importar. Narcissa olhou para a marca que tinha visto tantas vezes. Ela pensou vagamente nela traçando a marca com os dedos no braço de Lucius, porque era a única coisa que o fazia tremer.

Houve um longo silêncio. Até Narcissa olhar para cima com olhos perfurantes.

— Você deixou sangue por todo lugar, que descuidado da sua parte. — Narcissa se agachou ao lado da lagoa de lírios e afundou as mãos em forma de concha na água, onde enxaguou o braço de Bellatrix com cuidado para não espirrar nos vestidos delas. Bella recuou um pouco, o contraste entre a dor velha e a fresca era o mais agonizante.

— Bella?

— Hmm?

— Por favor, venha comigo. — Bellatrix nunca tinha visto nenhum membro de sua família parecer tão suplicante antes de agora, especialmente não sua irmã.

— Se te agrada, querida irmã — Bellatrix disse suavemente depois de um longo silêncio. Narcissa suspirou de alívio e segurança. Ela deu braços com a irmã e as duas seguiram para a mansão com um ar de contentamento.

— Eu não sabia que era um baile de máscaras — disse Bellatrix rija quando adentrou o salão de jantar onde centenas de pessoas conversavam educadamente.

— Desculpem-nos pela espera, damas e cavalheiros, mas se dirigirem sua atenção para cá, localizamos nossa pequena formanda. — Houveram aplausos entusiasmados, mas sem alegria — isso era para pessoas incontidas indignas como os Weasley — alegria era uma mostra desnecessária de estupidez gritante.

— Obrigado a todos por terem vindo — disse Bellatrix educadamente.

— Porém isso está longe de tudo o que temos a oferecer — Narcissa disse pousando a mão no ombro de Bellatrix. — Também temos uma futura noiva entre nós. E quem seria o sortudo? Quem se não Rodolphus Lestrange! Venha aqui, Rodolphus — disse Narcissa educadamente com seu sorriso de gelo e uma aspereza modesta.

Conforme Narcissa deu espaço para o futuro marido de Bellatrix, Bella sentiu uma parte de si ir-se. Ela estava muito alheia nessa hora. O candelabro produziu luzes prismáticas através do cristal, refletindo a prata e o interior dos seus olhos, projetando sua silhueta no carvalho da porta, e Rodolphus deu um sorriso amplo ao pegar sua mão delicada e dar um beijo régio nela.

Palmas e sorrisos nobres se seguiram. Bellatrix estava fitando todos debaixo de suas pálpebras pesadas e enlaçou o braço no dele, se encostou a ele ainda mais levemente, ao que ele continuou em pé, alto, e ela mergulhou nas sombras.

Me tornei o que eu sempre temi ser.

Ela ressentiu-se com a mera idéia de ser tomada. Se lembrou do dia do encontro com ele todos aqueles anos atrás. Já tinha quase dez anos agora, certamente.

Ela tinha seis anos. Com longos cachos pretos puxados para trás naquele prendedor ornamental familiar, aquele de serpente que Narcissa gostava tanto, ela estava enfeitada de veludo verde, com um laço de cabelo branco e uma gargantilha. Usava uma capa de veludo preto e um cachecol de pele. Seus olhos negros inspecionaram sua mais nova vítima cheios de desdém.

— Bellatrix, esse é Rodolphus. Diga olá.

— Você parece um bruto — Bella comentou olhando-o de cima a baixo arrogantemente.

— Bellatrix! Modos!

— Agora vocês dois corram e vão brincar. A Sra. Black e eu temos algumas coisas para pôr em ordem. Veja se você gosta dela, Roddie, e depois em conte — disse a Sra. Lestrange inexpressiva. Bellatrix se sentiu comparada a um objeto e estava totalmente desgostosa à impressão de ser alguma boneca numa vitrine, que alguém poderia "possuir".

— Venha me pegar, bruto estúpido! — Bella sibilou enquanto ia para os montes além das fronteiras.

Ele a seguiu desgracioso e ela correu até pela neve mais espessa, rapidamente, como uma fada planou divinamente pelo solo como uma ninfa arrogante. Ela mergulhou atrás de uma árvore e observou atentamente os lados, enquanto ele olhava estupidamente de um lado para o outro, movendo-se com dificuldade e chamando o nome dela. Ela mordeu os dedos para suprimir uma risada.

— AHÁ! — disse ele e ela arregalou os olhos sob a perspectiva de ter sido descoberta. Levemente impressionada, ela sorriu com seus dentes muito brancos e correu denovo. Ele a seguiu. Ela subiu em árvores e ele também, ela pulou de galho a galho e ele a seguiu como uma sombra em seus calcanhares, e depois de um tempo ela se irritou.

— Ninguém nunca conseguiu me pegar! — disse brava, abandonando o cachecol, decidindo atirá-lo na cara risonha dele em vez de esquentar suas mãos. Pego de guarda aberta, ele caiu da árvore numa grande pilha de neve.

Deixou uma marca de corpo humano profunda e acusadora. Bellatrix pensou em quanto problema ela estaria metida quando ele saísse de lá.

— Seu maldito macaco idiota! — disse ela naquela vozinha. — Saia agora! Eu não posso me meter em problemas, veja bem, minha mãe vai tirar meus travesseiros.

— Travesseiros? — Rodolphus disse de trás dela.

— O quê? Eu acabei... você... aí você estava... Como você fez?

— Magia — disse ele dando de ombros, com um sorriso de escárnio inclinado para um lado.

— Mentiroso — ela disse entre dentes. Ela mexeu na neve, mas não achou nada. Bateu o calcanhar e um túnel foi revelado. — Eu sabia, você fez um túnel. — Então ela foi atingida por um pensamento agonizante. — Como fez um túnel tão rápido?

— M-A-G-I-A — repetiu ele devagar.

— Como?

— Você não vai mostrar sinais de magia até chegar à minha idade — disse orgulhoso puxando os suspensórios.

— Bah – fez um barulho de óbvia discordância. — Você é só seis meses mais velho que eu.

Ela sempre o fez persegui-la. Nas refeições ela jogava comida nele, o chamava de nomes horríveis, e colocava insetos na comida dele. Ela cuspia na bebida dele, e tropeçava nele quando ele se levantava da mesa. Mostrou magia pela primeira vez em suas malandragens. Amarrou os cadarços dele só com a força de vontade e ele ficou com os pés amarrados, ela o fez ser perseguido por abelhas, se enroscar num arbusto de espinhos, ficar pendurado numa árvore alta pelas calças, descontrolar a vassoura, e eles discordavam em tudo.

Mas era o espírito de fogo dela que ele adorava. E era por este tormento que ele tanto esperara, então naturalmente exigiu que ela pertencesse a ele. E a lembrava constantemente disso. Sempre requisitava voltar para vê-la nos sábados. Ele a atormentava com "minha Bella", "minha querida", "minha, minha e minha".

— Odeio você! Você me dá ânsias! — ela disse para ele num dia quando tinha treze anos. E tinha acabado de se voltar para sua cópia de Transfiguração Avançada ao seu lado no parapeito de paralelepípedo quando ele a segurou pelos ombros e lhe deu um beijo forte. Ela mordeu a boca dele e cuspiu o sangue nos olhos dele.

— Eu nunca vou ser sua — disse ferozmente. Ficando de pé e estalando os calcanhares no chão de paralelepípedo e o deixando lá com uma montanha de livros, ela desapareceu na longa escuridão do caminho no jardim. Ele esfregou a boca e ficou olhando para ela maravilhado por um longo tempo.

Outra vez ela estava escrevendo em seu diário, balançando levemente quando um agoureiro deu seu canto como se de manhã. Estava anoitecendo e Rodolphus chegou atrás dela silenciosamente. Mas ela reconheceria aquela aura irritante a um quilômetro de distância.

— Olá, noivo irritante — disse em voz baixa.

— Olá, querida — disse ele beijando-a na bochecha e ela recuou.

— O que você está fazendo?

— O que acha que eu estou fazendo, seu idiota? — ela explodiu selvagem. — Estou escrevendo!

— Posso ler? — perguntou ele, tirando o diário das mãos dela antes que ela pudesse responder.

— NÃO, NÃO PODE! — disse ela puxando de volta com violência, e uma página se rasgou no esforço e caiu no chão úmido. Por um momento os dois olharam para a letra certinha dela nas linhas do papel, então ele o agarrou para o horror dela e começou a ler:

_Sem luz, sem ar para viver num lugar chamado ódio.  
A cidade do medo.  
Eu brinco de morta.  
E paro de ser machucada.  
Às vezes é como dormir.  
Me curvando_ _dentro de minhas torturas privadas.  
Me aconchego_ _na angústia.  
Abraço o sofrimento.  
Acaricio cada dor.  
Brinco de morta._

Ele olhou para ela por um momento.

— Que sentimental. — E com isso devolveu para ela e saiu andando com um sorriso tolo. O bastardo falso, ela murmurou em sua cabeça.

E ali ela ficou, na soleira de uma nova vida. E não tinha certeza se estava agradada, brava, feliz ou irritada com a perspectiva. E então pensou em seu mestre, e um sorriso finalmente se espalhou por sua face.

* * *

**N/T:** Eu acho que acabou. A autora não colocou fim, mas também não disse que continuava. Tá, não é como se eu pudesse dizer "ooooh, como essa fic tem slash!", mas espero que tenham gostado.  
E MANDEM REVIEWS, YOU BASTARDS! HUHUHU! 


End file.
